This Is It
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai has worked at the park for 5 years. Those years might as well have been a waste. Mordecai is moving to Capital City. For good. Rigby and the gang soon find out from his chat diaries and decide to make his week memorable.
1. A Day Goes By

**A Day Goes By**

* * *

Mordecai groaned as he picked up a huge bucket filled with wet leaves. He dropped it down on the back of the cart with a loud thump. He wiped his wings together and sighed. He looked behind him with a smile.

"How ya holdin up there Rigby?" He was talking to his best friend, Rigby, a small brown raccoon. Often sarcastic and witty, he and Mordecai had formed a great friendship when they first met in school. Rigby held the bucket behind his back, his arms holding it upright. He frowned at the blue jay, small beads of sweat dripping off his forehead.

"I'm doing perfectly fine. Don't mind the very small raccoon who can barely hold a man upright, let alone this massive bucket of wet leaves who's sweating uncontrllably while his best friend laughs at him." He sighed and literally threw the bucket at the cart, wet leaves hanging off the cart and scattered around them.

Mordecai hid his smile behind his wing. "Dude, Bensons so gonna get mad at you when he sees this. You better clean it up."

"Aw man, can you help me dude?" He turned to Mordecai in desperation.

The blue jay shook his head. "Nah dude, you have to do it yourself."

"Why?" The raccoon wined.

"Because I'm going inside to play video games." With that, Mordecai turned around and began walking back to the park.

Rigby looked at his friend with a frown. "Thanks best friend"

"No problem dude!" Mordecai didn't turn around as Rigby began stomping up and down in frustration on the leaves.

Mordecai walked into the house and went upstairs. He shut the door, grabbed a journal and a video camera from under his bed and got to work. First he set the camera up on a stand, then opened the journal then sat on the bed. He reached over and, before switching the camera on, he looked around to make sure no one was around. He nodded to himself then pressed the button. He settled on the bed and looked straight at the camera.

"Well, this is the last entry. One more week till I go to Capital City. I'm not exactly excited for this. I mean I didn't choose it or anything, the opportunity just popped up ya know? Getting a promotion in a different city is hard. I'm leaving my friends, my crush and a lot of great people. This isn't easy. Leaving everything behind to go live in some crummy city. Like I said, I didn't choose this, so don't go blaming me if anyone finds this. Ok, I'm gonna have to make this quick, before Benson finds me 'slacking off' or before I get teary eyed.

Rigby. You are the best friend I have ever had and I hope you remember me.

Benson. My boss. I know you can be a total hot head, calling Rigby and I slackers and all, but you need to calm down. Take a chill pill once in a while.

Skips. Your words of wisdom taught me a lot. Even those speeches everyone thinks are great. You taught me those.

Pops. Your awesome Pops. Your positive attitude and naive sense makes me smile. It's just weird you know?

Muscle Man. Take a bath. Your odour reeks. Honestly. I hope the friendship you have between HFG last longer then expected.

High Five Ghost. Hey five, say hi to your brother for me. You know, I've always wanted to know how you died. Maybe you can send it to me on a postcard.

Eileen. Rigby really likes you. You guys match and should totally hook up. When I first met you, I thought you would be one of those shy, hyped up girls. But your actually pretty cool.

And last but not least.

Margaret. When I first saw you, it was honestly love at first sight. I have had a massive crush on you since day one. With all those guys you went out with, I thought I would never have a chance. But since that kiss..." His expression went a little dazy for a few seconds. He snapped out of it and came back, suddenly realizing what he said. Rigby and him traveled back in time so the kiss never happened. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, haha the kiss. Yeah, uh, ask Rigby about it.

"So that's the last journal entry. I was so fortunate to meet an amazing group of people. If I had never gone for this job at the park, I would never had found you guys. Thanks for making my 5 years here memorable. See ya guys"

Mordecai reached over and shut the camera off. He sighed and sat on the bed for a few moments. He couldn't believe this. He was leaving to a huge city in week. Leaving his friends, crush and just everybody behind. What was he doing? The blue jay shook his head then stood up and packed the camera away. He looked at the journal and scribbled down the date and time. He sighed then stuffed the camera and the journal under his bed. He walked out the door, downstairs, then to the lounge, and keeping his promise to Rigby, he began playing video games.

"What are you doing?"

Mordecai slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch with a blue blanket on him. The controllers were next to the console, the tv switched off. He looked up with half open eyes to see Benson, red faced, clipboard in hand.

"Why aren't you doing your jobs I assigned you?"

The blue jay sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Its 4:15 Mordecai. You were supposed to finish those jobs an hour ago."

Mordecai stretched as Benson spoke. He calmed down the more he spoke.

"Rigbys already finished his chores and he was about to do yours till I stopped him. He hadn't seen you in a couple of hours and he assumed you were sick. I came in the house to check and found you lying on the couch.

"I fell asleep?"

"Well, yeah, looks like it. He told me the last thing you said to him was that you were going to play video games."

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah I remember. I came downstairs after filming-" He stopped and covered his mouth.

Benson raised an eyebrow. "Filming what?"

"Nothing."

"You've got to tell me. It might be important"

Mordecai shook his head, slowly taking his wing away from his mouth. 'Its not important Benson. Trust me"

Benson shrugged. "Fine. Just get up and do your chores."

Mordecai smiled himself as Benson walked away. That was close.


	2. You're Leaving?

**You're Leaving?**

**N.A: Just like my JimxMel story, I'll probably update a chapter everyday. But since holidays are 2 days away, I'll update at least 1-2 chapters per day. Yay! **

**We last left off with Mordecai almost telling Benson his secret. This chapter reveals ALL! Crap, I'm getting ahead of myself. **

* * *

Mordecai stood up and went outside. He found Rigby on the porch, staring out to the sky.

"Hey dude, watcha doing?"

The racoon didn't turn his head. "Staring at the sky"

Mordecai sat next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing chores?"

Rigby looked at his friend, a mildly sarcastic look on his face. "Nah man. When you knockd out, Benson gave me all your chores. I finished mine then yours. I'm busted."

Mordecai gave an apologetic smile then stood up. "Sorry dude. Are there any more chores to do?"

"Yeach actually. There are about 3 more. You just have to clean the fountain, water the plants and polish the cart."

"Did you leave the hardest jobs for me?"

Rigby shook his head. "Nah man course not. I left the worst jobs for you." He smiled.

Mordecai frowned. "Not cool dude." He turned around and went down the path to the fountain.

Rigby stood up and turned to go inside. He saw Benson ticking notes off his clipboard.

"Hey Benson, what happened to Mordecai?"

His boss looked up. "He fell asleep on the couch after a 'long hard' day of 'working'. He looked back down at his clipboard and continuing ticking things off.

"Did he say anything about work?"

Benson looked up, eyebrow raised. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Rigby shrugged. "I don't know. Just curious."

Benson looked back down at his clipboard. "He said something about filming something but stopped and didn't mention anything else."

Rigby nodded then bounded upstairs and ran into Mordecais room. He stopped and looked round the room, painting.

_Mordecai said something about filming. Where would I hide a video camera?_

The racoon began searching everywhere. Before I get a little too ahead of myself, I just want to point out a little thing I left out. A few days ago, Mordecai had been acting really weird. He would hardly ever hang out with Rigby and would never go to the coffee shop. He didn't finish his work as quick as he usually did and he basically became panicked over the smallest mention of photography, filming, a film or a video. Anyway, back to the story.

Rigby had taken his searching to extreme, with boxes thrown across the room and clothes scattered on the floor. He was sweating with the amount of energy but continued on his search. He stood and wiped his forehead, scanning the room once more. After moments of standing, breathless, he soon spotted the one place he hadn't looked: under Mordecais bed. The racoon sighed then mentally kicked himself before walking to the bed and looking underneath it. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his lips when he saw the camera and journal. He reached across and grabbed the camera and journal. He dropped the camera on the bed and flipped through the pages until he came to writing. He frowned when he just saw dates and times.

_Maybe the camera has a clue_

Rigby dropped the journal then picked up the camera. He turned it on and instantly saw a picture of Mordecai frozen in a sitting position, face to the camera. Rigby gasped and sat down on the bed, ready to watch the video. His mind wandered to the journal. He looked at it and saw the dates and times to be dates and times of when he filmed these.

The door opened and in came Benson. He was looking at his clipboard. "Hey Rigby, Mordecai needs help with the fountain. If your too tired I can-" He stopped when he saw Rigby, sitting on the bed, holding the camera. His boss became red and walked over. "If your messing around, I can take you up to 8 chores tomorrow."

Rigby held up a paw, causing his boss to stop walking. The racoon looked around then held out the camera to him. "I found this under Mordecais bed. When you said filming, I immediately remembered Mordecai acting a little bit strange these past few days and ran upstairs to check if anything had gone weird."

Benson nodded understandingly then took the camera and sat next to Rigby. Rigby showed him the journal and explained what the dates and times meant. Benson nodded then pressed the red button. The videos began.

It had been 30 minutes before Rigby and Benson had begun watching the video diaries. The employees began getting worried. No sound or sign of them. Pops began hyperventiling.

"Where's Benson and Rigby?"

Muscle Man walked through the lounge from the kitchen, HFG behind him "Probably arguing about some stupid job." Muscle Man got a sneaky look on his face as he looked at HFG then to the hysterical Pops. "You wanna know who else argues about stupid jobs?" Without waiting for a response, he shouted out his popular catchphrase. "My mom!" Him and HFG high-fived then ran out the door, Muscle Man shouting "I told you I was gonna say it."

Pops on the other hand, was going into a sort of panick attack. He raced around the lounge in total hysterics, constantly shouting. "BENSON, RIGBY WHERE ARE YOU?" The lollipop ran upstairs, yelling for Benson and Rigby. When he found them in the room, his panick attack subsided and he calmed down, sitting next to Benson.

Soon the whole gang, except Mordecai, we're crowded around Benson and Rigby, watching the last video diary of Mordecais. The blue jay was sat on the bed facing the camera, a sad expression on his face. Each of the characters either frowned, cried, or smiled sadly at Mordecais brilliant speech.

When the final video was finishever they all looked at eachother with tears in their eyes. Rigby swallowed thickly then spoke.

"Mordecais leaving?"

No one responded and instead continued to look at eachother in complete silence.

The door opened and Mordecai walked in, smile on his lips. "Hey Rigby wanna go catch a flick with Margaret and Eileen. I got-"

Mordecai froze and looked at his friends, holding the video camera filled with the diaries he kept all these days from. Time stood still for the group until Rigby spoke up, a small flame of sadness in his eyes.

"You're leaving?


	3. Let's Make A Memory

**Let's Make A Memory**

Anger surged through the racoon. He lunged for Mordecai with Skips and Muscle Man holding him back. Rigbys hands were curled into fists as he attempted to punch Mordecai. Mordecai held up his wings in defence.

"Woah, calm down dude. You're getting way to hyped up about this."

The anger vanished and was replaced with sadness as his friends words washed over him. The racoon collapsed on the bed, Muscle Man and Skips standing beside him in case he lunged for him again. Rigby began to sob.

"I'm sorry Mordecai. Its just...I've been your friend since we were kids and you go and ruin it with a stupid promotion."

Mordecai dropped his hands and looked at the ground. "I know Rigby. I'm sorry for keeping this huge secret from you guys. I just thought if you didn't find out, then everything would go as normal and I would tell you guys later. But you found out. So I'm going to capital city for the rest of my life for a promising job that will earn me a lot of money. I'm really gonna miss all of you. Besides, I never really got to do anything I've ever wanted with the amount of work Bensons given me. I'm just really really sorry for keeping this from you." He turned to go then stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The blue jay looked back.

Benson gave a sad smile. "You know Mordecai, we've got a whole week left before you leave. You won't get to do jobs for a whole week and I won't take anything out of your paycheck. Because this is your last week, I will give you the equivalent of how much you would of earned if you did do chores this week. You know what we're going to do?"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow at his boss's sudden kindness. "What?"

"We're going to make this week the best week of your life!"

Rigby looked up at the two. "We are?"

"Yes Rigby we are. No one gets to do chores for the whole week, provided Pops doesn't tell his father about any of this. Except Mordecai leaving."

Everyone looked accusingly at Pops, knowing he was the usual snitch when anything at the park went wrong. Pops nodded, causing smiles to spread across everyone's faces. Benson looked at Mordecai

"Well come on you guys. Let's go make a memory!"

He ran out the door, the gang following.

**I forgot to mention that also in the group who we're watching the videos were Margaret and Eileen. Hehe oops. I'll probably update chapter 4 tomorrow. Depends. Anyway, Read and Review! Thanks!**

**P.S: Sorry this chapter is so short. It was basically what happened after Mordecai discovered them watching the video diaries. Next chapter will be better.**


	4. Day 1 - Rigby

**Day 1 - Rigby**

**A/N Hey guys, so super sorry about the (really) long update. I just haven't been in the mood to write another chapter for this story :/ And school isn't exactly helping my writing mind...**

**Anyway, here's the extremely late chapter. Thanks to bg52598, I've decided to split this story up into parts, with Mordecai spending each day with a different person until the week is up, where he goes to the city. There will be around 8 chapters.**

**Incase you've totally forgotten what's happened so far, I'll give you the story:**

**Mordecai's been keeping a secret from the guys; that he's moving to Capital City for a promotion. Soon, Rigby (and the rest of the guys) find out and at first, are upset. That is, until Benson comes up with an idea: for each of the guys to spend a day with Mordecai so he won't forget about them when he leaves.**

**Now, onto Chapter 4: Day One - Rigby**

"BEEEEEP"

"AHHH" Mordecai covered his ears and fell out of bed. He slowly opened his eyes, holding his head as he groaned. A smiling face looked down on him.

"Morning Mordecai." Rigby said, an airhorn in his hand, his finger hovering over the button

"Rigby, what the heck?" Mordecai asked. He frowned and tossed his blanket off his legs.

Rigby threw the horn behind him, not caring where it landed. "Ok, we've sorted out a plan."

"What plan?" Mordecai stood. "And who's "we?"

"Me, Benson, Skips and Muscle Man." Rigby said. He seemed excited. "Yesterday, after we found out you were leaving, we made a schedule of who you get to hang out with for a day. And guess what? I'm the first person!" He grabbed Mordecais arm and headed out the door. "So come on man, let's make this the best day of your life!"

Mordecai planted his feet on the ground. When Rigby looked back at him, confused, Mordecai sighed. Rigby let go of his arm. "So wait...each day, one of you are going to hang out with me for the entire day until the week is up and I have to leave?"

Rigby nodded. "Pretty good plan, don't you think?"

Mordecai smiled and nodded. "Do you know who I'm hanging out with each day?'

"Well, today, it's me. Tomorrow, Skips. Wednesday, Pops, Thursday, Muscle Man. And Friday...is Benson."

"I get to hang out with Benson for a day?" Mordecai asked, weirded out.

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but he's the one who came up with the plan so..." Rigby shook his head as his voice trailed off. "Come on man! You've got the entire day to hang out with your best bro!" Mordecai raced Rigby down the stairs. They burst through the door ino the sunlight.

Both of them stopped, excited. "So what have you got planned?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby grinned. "It's a surprise."

Mordecai shrugged. He was expecting this. He followed Rigby to a cart and both of them got in. Since Mordecai is taller, he drove to wherever Rigby directed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving." Margaret said, placing Mordecais coffee in front of him.

Mordecai sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's gonna be crazy, all the changes." He smiled. "But at least for the first day, I get to spend it with Rigby."

Margaret nodded. "Yeah. That was a pretty good idea from your boss."

"I know. I should thank him on Thursday."

"Why Thursday? Margaret asked, confused. She pulled a dish rag from the pocket in her apron and began wiping down a tabl near Mordecai and Rigby.

"Cause I'm hanging out with him."

Margaret straightened. "You're hanging out with your boss?"

Mordecai took a sip of his cofee. "Yip."

Margaret went back to wiping the tables.

"I know it's weird, hanging out with your boss for entire day, but he is the one who came up with the idea for me to hang out with someone until I have to leave, so I have to thank him."

Margaret nodded understandingly. "So what are you guys going to do today?"

Rigby smiled. "It's a surprise."

Eileen walked up, a plate in her hand. "Well, since it's your final week to be here, here's a piece of cake, free of charge." She placed the plate in front of Mordecai. "Chocolate cake, your favorite." She added.

"Wait, how did you-" Mordecai started.

"Rigby eats cake here all the time."

"Oh." Mordecai bit into the cake. He smiled. "Thanks Eileen."

"You're welcome."

Mordcai finished off his cake and coffee then slipped off his chair. "Thanks girls."

Margaret dropped the rag and went round the table. She hugged Mordecai, who hugged back. "I'm gonna miss you Mordecai." She pulled back and kissed his cheek before looking at him. "Good luck with your promotion."

Mordecai smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too Margaret."

When the walked put the coffee shop, Mordecai placed a hand on the cheek Margaret had kissed. "She kissed me."

Rigby, knowing of Mordecai's crush on Margaret, decided not to comment _"it was just the cheek man."_ and highfived Mordecai.

"Nice one dude."

Mordecai got in the cart and waited for Rigby to get in next to him then pressed the peddle and let Rigby tell him where to go.

* * *

The duo spent the rest of the day going to the arcade, going to the wax figure museum and making fun of them and playing laser tag. They were driving back to the park with huge grins on their faces.

"This day's been awesome, Rigby!"

"The days not over yet. We've still got a few hours left till bed." Rigby replied, looking at the sunset.

Mordecai drove into park gates and up the drive to the house. He parked and got out.

Something cold hit his back. He turned sharply to see Rigby smirking, holding something behind his back. Mordecai stepped forward, only to be hit in the face with a water balloon. Mordecai smiled and chased after Rigby, who dropped on all fours and ran away, a handful of water balloons in the fanny pack on his back.

Mordecai ran faster and soon caught up with Rigby. He grabbed the open fanny pack and pulled a few water balloons from the pouch. He dropped Rigby and threw the balloons at him. Rigby got a few and fired them one after the other, hitting Mordecai in the chest, stomach and some of them, he missed.

Mordecai chased Rigby around the house, both throwing water balloons at one another. when they were all out, they collapsed on the grass, exhausted, but smiling nonetheless. They let the sun dry them off.

Rigby giggled. "See I told you the day wasn't over."

"I guess you were right." Mordecai replied breathlessly.

They waited till their breathing has gone back to normal before standing. Rigby followed Mordecai in the house and up the stairs. They went into their rooms and threw themselves on their beds.

After a few minutes, Mordecai spoke. "Hey Rigby?"

"Yeah?" Rigby tossed a few pieces of clothing off his head to speak to Mordecai properly.

Mordecai turned so he was facing Rigby. "Thanks for the awesome day."

Rigby smiled. "No problem."

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave."

Rigby felt his heart swell. "I'm gonna miss you too bro."

Mordecai smiled and closed his eyes. Rigby sighed. He tossed and turned all night. It wasn't until around 11.00pm till he finally fell asleep.


	5. Day 2 - Skips

**Day 2 - Skips**

**A/N The woman that Skips loved (Diary and Exit 9B) is mentioned in this story. Her name is not Rebecca, it's the name I've decided to give her.**

Mordecai sat on Skips bed, staring at the ground. Skips was across the room, sitting on his bench, a weight in his hand.

Mordecai and Skips hadn't made much interaction when Mordecai had started at the park. Mordecai did know some parts of Skips back story, how he was immortal and about the woman he fell in love with, but that was it. Same goes with Skips. Skips kept to himself most of the time and any interaction he made with Mordecai was with both him and Rigby, never Mordecai alone. They sat in awkward silence, Mordecai looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe. Skips wasn't much for words so he waited for Mordecai to lift his head.

Finally, he did. "So, what do you have planned for today Skips?"

Skips placed the weight on the bench but didn't stand. "Well, what did you do with Rigby yesterday?'

"We played laser tag, chucked water balloons, made fun of the figures at the wax museum and visited Margaret and Eileen at the coffee shop." Mordecai told him, counting off his fingers.

Skips nodded. The silence washed over them again as Skips thought. He suddenly got up and skipped over to a wooden chest. Mordecai watched Skips rummage through the chest then he turned and skipped over to Mordecai, holding something in his hand. Wordlessly, Mordecai reached out an open hand and Skips dropped whatever he had into Mordecai's palm.

Mordecai bought his hand close to his eyes and uncurled his hand. It was a small clear bottle with a different type of writing printed on the white label wrapped around the bottle. Inside was a dark purple liquid, filled halfway through.

Mordecai perred at it. He tried to read the writing but glanced up at Skips when he gave up. Instead of asking what it said, he asked: "What is this?" He shook the bottle a little, making the liquid swish around.

"It's a potion. I hardly use it and you'll need it for your travels." Skips answered, looking at Mordecai. "It makes the drinker remember the most important people in their lives. I used to use it to remember Rebecca but it bought back too many painful memories..." Skips admitted. His voice trailed off, but Mordecai nodded understandingly. He didn't press the matter and looked at the bottle instead. "So when you feel lonely, drink that and you'll remember us."

"Thanks Skips." He looked up at the man in front of him. He thought about saying he'd never forget them but knowing Skips wasn't the exact man for comfort, he abandonded it, not wanting another awkward silence to take over.

Skips nodded. "Got any ideas of what to do today?"

Mordecai tore his eyes from the bottle. He also knew Skips kept to himself and wasn't one for "fun" so he shrugged and said: "Wanna go bowling?"

* * *

The ball rolled along the polished floor and hit all the pins down, making it a strike. Mordecai looked down at the sheet with a smile as Skips skipped back to him. The purple bottle was tucked in his bowling shirt pocket.

"Woah, Skips dude, you've gotten a strike for every time." Mordecai said. He marked a red cross across the box then stood and grabbed his bowling ball. He stepped up as Skips sat down with the sheet in front of him. Mordecai stepped up and threw the ball. It hit all but two pins.

"Well, you got 8 pins down. That's more than what Rigby could do."

Mordecai chuckled. He turned around, grabbed his ball then walked to his bowling bag and put the ball in. He zipped it up then picked it up. Skips did the same.

Skips and Mordecai walked out StarDust Lanes, got in Skips van then went back to the park. "No prize to guess who won." Mordecai said with a smile.

"It's not a competition Mordecai."

Mordecai scoffed. "That's what they all say Skips."

"Yeah, but I'm serious. It's not about winning."

"It is to Rigby." Mordecai said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Skips answered after a moment.

Mordecai shifted in his seat. He was sitting in the front, next to Skips who was driving. "Thanks for the potion Skips."

Skips grunted as a "you're welcome"

"I mean, I know you're not the one to be "comforting" and all that so...I just really appreciate you giving this to me." He patted the pocket where the bottle was.

Mordecai saw the hint of a rare smile rise on Skips lips.

* * *

That night, Mordecai put the bottle in his suitcase, reminding himself there were only three more days to go. He got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Hey Mordecai?"

Mordecai let out a breath and turned so he was facing Rigby. "Yeah?"

"How'd it go with Skips?"

"It went ok. We went bowling. And Skips gave me a potion which, if you drink it, it'll make you remember the people most important to you."

"I didn't know Skips had that."

"He said he drank it to remember the woman he loved. Remember when we had to fix Margaret's diary?"

"Oh yeah...man I never knew Skips was...you know...comforting."

"Me neither. He's such a quiet guy."

Rigby yawned and closed his eyes. "Night Mordecai."

"Night Rigby."

**Yeah, I know, I just decided to show Skips "comforting" side, something we hardly ever see on the show. But I guess that's his character. Sorry if Skips is OOC :/**


	6. Day 3 - Pops

**Day 3 - Pops**

Mordecai sighed as he tipped the watercan downwards, spraying the red roses with water. It wasn't like he didn't like spending time with Pops. He did. But what bothered him was the choice of activity. Mordecai didn't mind watering the roses, he didn't expect Pops to choose something "fun" to do (if fun was anything but watering a garden of roses) but still, he wanted to get out of the park. It pained him to know he was leaving in a couple of days and staying at the park didn't help. Mordecai let out a breath as he turned to the lolliman, who was happily preening a bunch of white roses, an innocent smile on his pink face.

"Pops?"

"Hmm?" Pops turned his head to Mordecai, who stepped forward.

"Can we do something...you know..." He shrugged, making the water in the plastic bottle shake. "Out of the park?"

Pops face twisted, confused. "Do you not like watering the roses Mordecai?" He straightened, his focuse off the roses and on Mordecai.

"No, I do. It's just...knowing that I'm leaving the park in a couple of days..." His voice trailed off.

Pops gasped, surprised, as he realized what Mordecai was getting at. "Oh I'm sorry Mordecai. I didn't know. Perhaps we could go some where out of the park?"

Mordecai smiled, relieved. "Maybe the butterfly sanctuary?" He said, knowing the sanctuary would be a good place to go to for Pops and a distraction for himself.

Pops clapped. "Oh what a splendid idea! I'll go get my camera!" He exclaimed with a giggle. Mordecai put the two watering cans away in the shed and walked to a cart, just in time to see Pops come back with a polaroid camera. They both got in, Mordecai in the front and Pops in the passengers seat, and Mordecai pressed the gas pedal. They sped down the road to the Butterfly Sanctuary.

* * *

Pops giggled as he walked in step next to Mordecai. Both looked around them, at the butterflies, all different colors: Red, White, Orange, Yellow, Blue.

Mordecai smiled. He felt suddenly relaxed. "This is a beautiful place." He commented.

"Oh isn't it!" Pops exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Papa used to take me here all the time when I was a young one."

Mordecai loved Pops innocent nature. The way he used his words almost reminded Mordecai of his own childhood. He was happy to spend the day with Pops. Next to Rigby, so far, this was his favorite day.

Pops suddenly grabbed his arm gently. He pointed over to a crowd of people. "Oh Mordecai look! It's the opening of the chichahi butterfly."

"What's the chichahi butterfly Pops?" Mordecai asked as he followed Pops to the crowd.

"Why it is the most beautiful butterfly in the world. All colors of the rainbow! She comes from india!"

Mordecai smiled. They managed to find a gap in the crowd to see the front. The manager of the sanctuary was grinning at the crowd. A sheet was over a cage. The manager took the edge of the sheet, not taking his eyes off the crowd.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for...The Chichahi Butterfly!" He yelled as he pulled the sheet off. A collective gasp went around the crowd.

The butterfly was a normal size but unlike any of the others, it was every color, the main color being a shiny white. The butterfly flew around the cage, it's colors winking against the sun.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Pops asked quietly, his hands clasped.

All at once, cameras began to flash and the crowd moved as one to get a closer look at the butterfly.

Mordecai and Pops moved back. It took a few minutes for the crowd to leave and by then, the set was almost to the horizon.

"5 minutes to closing time." A man called.

Mordecai looked around and sure enough, the sanctuary was almost deserted. Mordecai looked back at the cage to see Pops had approached it and was kneeling down.

"Hello Mr Butterfly. How are you this fine evening?"

Mordecai smiled. He decided to leave Pops with the butterfly for a few minutes. He went wandering around the sanctuary, a butterfly or two landing on him. It left him to his thoughts. _I should of fixed my video diary _he thought _What I said wasn't enough. I'll make another one on the last day, before I leave._

When Mordecai made it back to where the Chichahi Butterfly cage was, his heart stopped and his smile disappeared.

_Where's Pops?_

Mordecai turned a sharp left. His heart slowed when he spotted Pops at the cash register. He seemed to be paying for something. Mordecai ran up, his smile back.

"Thank you kind Sir." Pops said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills (Benson had told his countless times to pay with real money), put them on the counter and turned to Mordecai.

"Let us go, shall we?"

Mordecai followed Pops to the cart. Mordecai got in, put his seatbelt on and started it. Pops slid into the passengers seat. He put a small plastic bag down by his feet. Mordecai turned around and drove back to the park. Through the entire ride, he didn't mention what exactly Pops had bought, thinking it was a souvenir for Pops.

* * *

"It's for you." Pops said. He held an orange snowglobe with an orange butterfly perched on a branch in his hand. He was holding it out to Mordecai, who stared back, surprised. They were standing in the house, in the middle of the lounge.

"Really?" Mordecai smiled as he took the gift.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

Mordecai turned the globe around in his hand. It had an odd warmth to it. "I love it. Thank you Pops."

Pops shed a tear. "Oh I'm so glad."

Mordecai looked up. "What's wrong Pops?"

Pops suddenly burst into tears and flung his arms around Mordecai, whos eyes widened at the contact. "I'm going to miss you immensely Mordecai!"

Mordecai patted the lolliamns back and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you too Pops, but don't cry." He gently pulled back. Pops sniffed as Mordecai held up the snow globe with a smile. "I've got this snowglobe to remember you by."

Pops wiped his tears away. "Thank you for comforting me Mordecai."

"You're welcome." He turned his head to the window, where the light from the moon was peeping over the horizon. "It's getting dark. We better get to bed."

Pops yawned. "All right." He turned and headed to the stairs, Mordecai behind him. They both stopped at the top.

"Goodnight Pops." Mordecai smiled.

Pops smiled. "Goodnight Mordecai." He turned and walked down the hall to his room. Mordecai waited for the door to shut before going to him and Rigbys room. Rigby was already asleep. Mordecai went to his open suitcase underneath his bed and put the globe in along with the bottle. He collapsed on his bed, too drained of emotion to think. In minutes, he was asleep.


	7. Day 4 - Muscle Man and Fives

**Day 4 - Muscle Man & Fives**

"Get in the cart lady." Muscle Man said to Mordecai when he saw him walking down the steps. Fives floated beside him. They were standing next to the cart, smiling at Mordecai who glanced at each of them, an uneasy feeling in his gut. This was the day he dreaded. Mordecai climbed into the back of the cart, while Muscle Man and Fives went in the front.

"Might wanna buckle up." Muscle Man said without looking back. Mordecai buckled up, making sure to pull the strap tight around him. Muscle Man started the cart then pressed his foot on the pedal, lurching the cart forward. They sped out the gates and raced down the street. Mordecai clutched the seat for dear life, the wind blowing through his feathers. The knot in his stomach tightened.

Mordecai almost went hurtling forward when Muscle Man slammed on the brakes had it not been for his grip on the cushion. He slipped in his seat as the relief that he wasn't dead sunk in. Muscle Man got out, Fives followed. After a few minutes of regaining his legs, Mordecai sat up and looked at their surroundings. They were in a clearing where a taco truck was parked. MM and Fives were standing by it, ordering their food. Mordecai stood and stepped out. He walked towards the taco truck, just in time for MM and Fives to turn and see him, a taco in each of their hands.

"Here's yours Sir." The man serving them had another taco in his hand. He was leaning forward, looking at Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at Muscle Man and Fives then took the taco. "Thanks."

They all sat on a bench, eating their food.

"Hey thanks for ordering the taco Muscle Man."

Muscle Man wiped some meat sauce from his mouth. "No problem bro. You kinda deserve it and all, since you're leaving."

"Don't remind me dude." Mordecai replied. He bit into his taco. "I don't want to leave."

"Then don't."

"I can't!" Mordecai exclaimed. Noticing some people staring at him, he lowered his voice. "This job is a huge step up and for once, I hope my dad will be proud of me. I mean, I know he still loves me deep down, but he doesn't show it as often as he should. This job will get me more money and I'll get somewhere in the future."

"But what about your bros?"

Mordecai sighed. "That's the problem. I do want to take this job because it's a chance that can't be wasted but I don't because you guys are here."

Muscle Man finished off his taco. Like Skips, he wasn't one for comfort, but he did try to help people through sympathy. "I know where you're going with this Mordecai, and I would take the job, but like I said, what about us? I know I said I'd take the job but Fives would have to come along. He's my best bro." Fives smiled.

Mordecai sighed again. He stood and walked to a trashcan. Without a word, he dumped the half eaten taco in the bin. "Rigby's my best friend." He said as he walked back over to the two. "And yes, I do want him to come along but both of us know that he can't."

Muscle Man stood and walked over to the cart. He pulled something from underneath the front seat then turned and walked back over. He held it out to Mordecai.

"Here's a gift from me bro."

Mordecai took the hand held console from the green skinned man with a smile. "Thanks Muscle Man."

"No problem. Now let's get back to the park."

Mordecai followed the two back to the cart, the console in his hand.

* * *

"WOOO!" Muscle Man screeched. He tore through barriers and hurtled up jumps. They landed with a thud on the road but Muscle Man kept racing through, the radio turned up loud with rock music on. Again, Mordecai grabbed the seat. Muscle Man glanced back and, seeing Mordecais wide eyes, the panic all over his face, he turned the radio down and slowed the cart to the speed limit. He put his shirt back on then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry bro."

Mordecai sunk into the seat, the familiar relief washing over him. "It's fine, really."

They all sat in silence, the radio playing another rock song, but Muscle Man kept the radio down.

"Listen Mordecai, I just want to say I'm really sorry for pulling those pranks over the years and being such a jerk to you."

Mordecai was in shock. He swallowed. "Uh...thanks for apologizing Muscle Man."

Muscle Man nodded. None of them said a word until they got to the park. Muscle Man parked the cart in front of the house then got out. Mordecai stepped out. Without a word Muscle Man reached out a hand and Mordecai shook it.

"See ya later lady." Muscle Man said with a smirk. He turned and walked back down the path to his caravan, Fives following.

* * *

Mordecai put the console in the suitcase then went to bed. He tossed and turned most of the night, his decision whether to go or not running through his head. Finally, he fell asleep, though the thoughts never left.


	8. Day 5 - Benson

**Day 5 - Benson**

Mordecai stumbled out his bedroom door with a yawn. He was exhausted from what had happened this week, and his thoughts hadn't helped. Even though he had stayed awake most of the night, he still hadn't made the decision whether or not to go.

"Morning Mordecai." Benson said with a smile, but it faltered when he saw Mordecai's state. "What happened to you?"

Mordecai shot a glare to his boss, half asleep to even care. Benson rolled his eyes and handed him his coffee. "Here, you'll need this."

Mordecai took the coffee without a word.

"So what do you have planned today Benson?" Mordecai took a long sip of the coffee.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the art museum."

Mordecai stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Benson frowned. "You used to be an artist right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you appreciate fine art?"

"Uh sure."

"So, why don't we go to the art museum?"

Mordecai finished the coffee off. He didn't answer him. Benson took the coffee off him and went downstairs, Mordecai following.

"You awake now?" Benson asked Mordecai as he turned to the kitchen and put the cup in the sink.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Benson. I needed that."

Benson turned and walked to the door. "Told you."

The both walked out the door and down the stairs where Bensons car was parked in front of the house. They got in and Benson started the car. He put his foot on the pedal and drove out the gates, to the art museum.

* * *

"See the contrast the artist has put against the black background with the yellow flecks?" Benson asked with a smile.

Mordecai groaned again. "Listen Benson, I appreciate you bringing me here, but can we do something...not boring?"

Benson frowned. "It wouldn't be boring if you appreciated art along with me bringing you here. Besides, this is the last day you get to spend at the park. You're leaving tomorrow so you might as well take what you can get today."

_Why does everyone keep reminding me? _"Yeah, ok. Sure." Mordecai replied as he sat on a nearby couch. He lay down, and watched the passersby looking at the art.

Soon, Benson turned, having heard nothing from Mordecai. "What are you doing?"

"I'm lying on a couch."

"In an art museum?"

"Yeah. Why do they have these here?"

"It's for people who need a rest from walking around. This place is pretty big."

"Exactly. I need a rest."

"No you don't. We've only been here for 15 minutes."

Mordecai frowned and sat up. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you. So you can appreciate fine art."

"No, that's not the reason. You bought me here for something else."

Benson sighed. "I did bring you here for something. Since it's your last day here till you leave tomorrow, I needed to talk to you about something so I bought you here." He sat down next to Mordecai. "Listen Mordecai, I just want to apologize for what I've done. I haven't been as good to you as I should of over the years."

Mordecai suddenly felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to Benson apologizing. "Oh uh...thanks Benson."

"I've just got a lot going on in my life that I take my anger out on you two and I'm sorry for that." He looked at Mordecai, who was looking back, confused. "Do you wonder why I don't yell at you?"

"Not really."

Benson rolled his eyes. "It's because I respect you Mordecai. You're a hard worker and you have a greater sense of responsibility, unlike Rigby, who needed Muscle Man to mentor him." Mordecai cringed at the memory. "Despite me yelling at you two, I love you as if you're my family. We've been through a lot over the years and yes there have been some bad moments, but truthfully, I'm gonna miss you Mordecai."

"I'm gonna miss you too Benson." Mordecai replied awkwardly.

Benson pulled something from his jacket pocket and gave it to Mordecai. Mordecai smiled as his hand closed around the photo. It was a picture of all of them, a group photo that had been take a few months ago in front of the park.

"Thanks Benson." Mordecai said, looking at the photo. It showed all of them in their character: Mordecai and Rigby pulling faces, Benson looking annoyed, Pops smiling at the camera, Skips with a mutual expression, Muscle Man twirling his shirt with Fives smiling next to him and Thomas leaning slightly away from Muscle Man, a forced smile on his face.

"It's so you don't forget us." Benson said after a moment. "I know it's cheesy but-"

Mordecai looked up at Benson and was suddenly overcome with the decision of whether or not to leave. The wood of the photograph felt cold in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Mordecai's eyes shifted. "I don't know if I want to go."

"What? But isn't this your dream?"

"Yeah, it is. But if I go, I'll miss you guys."

Benson smiled sadly. He didn't need to hear anymore to understand what Mordecai was saying. "I know you will, but you're going to earn lots more money and actually live your life, instead of spending it at the park."

Mordecai looked down.

"You wouldn't believe me, but I'm jealous of you and Rigby sometimes."

Mordecai looked up, surprised. "What? Why?"

"You guys get to do a lot more compared to what I did when I was in my 20's. I wish I could have all those years back. This job is important Mordecai, and if you don't take it, you'll regret it."

Mordecai sighed. "I know."

Benson looked at him. "Wanna go back to the park?"

"Sure." Mordecai avoided his gaze.

Benson stood. Mordecai got up, the picture in his hand. They walked through the people and out the museum, where they found the car sitting in front of the building. They got in and Benson drove back to the park. Halfway there, Mordecai spoke.

"Thanks Benson."

"No problem. I know the picture's a really lame gift but-"

"No, it's not about the gift. It's just...you've done so much for me and Rigby over the years and I just want to thank you for what you've done."

Benson smiled. "Well, you're welcome Mordecai."

Mordecai looked out the window. Even though he was happy, he knew he wasn't deep down.

* * *

When they got back to the park, Benson let Mordecai get out. Mordecai shut the door and went round to Bensons side.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mordecai."

"Yeah, see ya." Mordecai smiled briefly then made a move to turn.

"Wait."

Mordecai turned to see Benson getting out his car. He walked up and hugged Mordecai. When the shock had worn off, Mordecai hugged back.

"You'll know what to do." Benson said as he pulled back. Mordecai smiled. Benson got back in his car and drove off, a cloud of dust behind him.

* * *

Mordecai didn't put the photo in his suitcase that night. He put it standing up next to him as he sat down on his bed. His camera was set up in front of him, the light flashing to tell him its on. Mordecai sighed as he looked up.

"Ok, this is my official last entry. I want to start over, since what I said wasn't what I meant."

"Firstly, I just want to say I'll miss you all, and I want to say another goodbye.

Rigby. I'm gonna miss you heaps dude. You have no idea how much it pains me to say that, knowing the fact I'm leaving has sunk in. Just, thanks for being my bro.

Skips. Thanks for the potion and don't worry, I won't forget about any of you.

Pops. Your naive nature makes me smile. You're always happy, despite the situation and that's what I'm gonna miss about you the most."

Muscle Man and Fives. Thanks for apologizing Muscle Man. I know you can be a jerk sometimes, but don't stop pranking. Remember the last time? Oh and Fives? Make sure to prank Muscle Man sometime for me, ok?

Benson." Mordecai sighed. "Just, thanks for...everything I guess. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge what you had to do for us or for yourself over the years. Everything has a reason and you had a lot of reasons to do what you've done.

Secondly, thanks for being there guys. I'm gonna go. It's getting late."

Mordecai leant forward and pressed the red button, shutting the camera off. He packed the camera away, put the photo away then crawled into bed. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

_"You'll know what to do."_


	9. Goodbye

**Bye**

The sun was shining bright in the morning, the sky a bright blue. Mordecai dragged a suitcase behind him, everyone following him down the steps. He stopped at the car. With the extra money Benson had given him from what he would've got if he did work, Mordecai bought a dark blue car.

He leant his forehead against the car, willing himself not to cry. He went round, put his suitcase in the boot while everyone watched, then went back around and stood so he was facing everyone.

"Well...this is it."

"Yip." Rigby said.

Pops began to cry.

"Pops, don't cry. You can always visit me." Mordecai reassured him.

Benson patted him on the shoulder as he tried to comfort Pops.

"We're going to miss you Mordecai." Benson said, looking sadly at Mordecai.

Mordecai looked down. "I'm gonna miss you guys too." He said quietly. His eyes caught the picture in his hand. The one Benson had given him.

Memories came rushing back. Mordecai felt overwhelmed and he leant against the car the car to steady himself.

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai looked up to see Rigby looking at him. "Yeah?"

"I know we don't hug but..."

Mordecai smiled sadly and knelt down. Rigby ran up and hugged him tight. "Good luck with your promotion dude."

"Thanks Rigby."

He stood up as Mordecai let him go. Mordecai looked at the photo again then up at everyone.

_"You'll know what to do."_

"Screw this promotion."

Everyone stared at him. "What?" Benson finally asked. "But this is your big chance. You might never get a promotion again."

"I don't need a promotion. Even though it is a big chance, I'd never get to see you guys. You're my family and I'll never be the same without you. I'd risk anything to stay with you, even if it means paying a million bucks. You guys are more important than a promotion."

Pops clapped his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Good show! Jolly good show!" He ran up and hugged Mordecai. They let go.

"You really mean all that?" Benson asked.

Mordecai nodded. Benson smiled, walked up and hugged Mordecai. "Welcome back." Benson took the photo and stepped back.

"OOOOOH!" Rigby began spinning in circles. Mordecai laughed.

"OOOOOH!" Him and Rigby raised their arms and spun in circles. They collapsed on the grass, laughing hard.

"Alright, back to work you two." Benson said as everyone parted their ways.

Rigby sat up. "What? We have to work?"

"Well, yeah, that's kinda what a job contains: work."

Mordecai stood. "Come on dude. Let's go rake the leaves." He smiled a knowing smile. "Last one there has to do the work!" Rigby grinned and ran ahead. Mordecai chased after him. Benson waited till they were out of sight before going back to the house, smiling.

**Finished! Thank you bg52598 for the help! :D**


End file.
